Because She Was Daring
by lostelvenprincess
Summary: The overdone (but loved by me!) plot: Girl falls into ME, gets swept up by Legolas/Aragorn/Boromir/Some other elf and has adventures. I dunno what an MS is, so bear with me if it is.
1. Default Chapter

Title  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Anything you don't, I probably own.  
  
CHAPTER 1: uSurf's Up/u  
  
Kaiuiana walked along the beach in flip flops. She lugged her surfboard under one arm, and a backpack on her back. Squinting into the midday Hawaiian sun, she spotted a group of teens on the beach, laughing and talking. She smiled, for whatever reason, her friends always seemed to be very happy and having fun. It was like life was a constant party, an ongoing joke. She ran towards them, as fast as her flip-flopped feet would take her. "Hey y'all what's up!!" she called. They turned and greeted her. "Is anyone ready to hit the waves?" she looked around. Kona jumped up. "Thank you! I've been trying to get these guys to go, but all they can talk about is the party after." Kaiuiana gave her friends an exasperated look. "Oh God you guys. Come on, Kona, let's surf dude." Kona and Kaiuiana ran to the waves, and plunged in with their boards. They paddled out a good way, and waited for the perfect wave to come. "Oh shit, your bag-" Kona began. Suddenly, a giant swell came from beneath them, and Kaiuiana recklessly decided to surf it. "Kaiu, NO!" Kona yelled, but it was too late. The wave brought her up and she her balance wavered, as a result of her surprised. With a yelp, she fell over into the huge crescent. Kaiuiana could only see the merest ray of sun through the water. Out of nowhere, something hit her head. She couldn't see any light anymore. She couldn't even see the water anymore. 


	2. Two brothers

CHAPTER 2: Who the hell are you?  
  
Kaiuiana is pronounce : KAI-OO-EE-ANNA If it's still too hard to say, I'll change her name  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last time and applies to the rest of the chapters  
  
Kaiuiana felt the breeze skip over her face, waking her up. Every bone in her body ached. She opened her eyes and was met by the harsh glare of the sun. Wearily, she sat up, and tried to get her bearings.  
  
She was lying on a riverbank, still in the clothes she was wearing.before. iThis does not look ANYTHING like Hawaiii, she thought. iwhat is this place?i She got up and tried to walk. Sore and tired as she was, she was still able to. As she cautiously followed the riverbank, she tried to find some kind of town, or at least a shelter, in case she did not find one.  
  
"Hurry up, Aerandir!" Orodreth said impatiently. "I said, one second! I'm trying to get this bootlace done up!" Aerandir said with as much patience as his brother. Orodreth sighed. Taking his younger sibling out to teach him how to hunt was not his idea of a good time. Others he knew, absolutely loved it. Him, not so much.  
  
His Elven ears picked up a light sound. So light, he almost didn't hear it. Aerandir was still grumbling about his brother's incapability of patience. "Hush, Aerandir!" Orodreth said in a commanding voice. "Listen."  
  
He heard footsteps. The person either a very light stepper, or very far away. After a few seconds, the sound did not get any louder, so he guessed the person was a very light walker. Orodreth felt a kind of fear tug at his heart. Eru knew if it was an attacker. "Aerandir, climb that tree, right now."  
  
"Why?" Aerandir demanded.  
  
"Because I said so, okay? Just do it!" his older brother hissed. Without another word, but yet a sulky look, Aerandir scampered up the tree. Orodreth himself swung into the branches of a tree.  
  
The tense minutes passed by slowly. Each second resounded in Orodreth's ears. As afraid as he was for his brother, he wasn't afraid for himself. He knew he was a skilled fighter. The thought calmed him down.  
  
Not long after, a woman walked by. Orodreth could not help wrinkling his nose at her filthiness. Her level of hygiene was not what he was used to seeing in a woman. Covered in mud, she walked barefoot and shockingly scanty clothing. Aerandir glanced at him from the next tree, eyes full of questions. Orodreth shook his head. She stopped under the tree, as though sensing their movement. Both brothers froze. She walked on. Orodreth gave her another three minutes. But as uneasy as they were, it felt like three hours. Finally, Orodreth swung down from the tree.  
  
"You panicked because of a woman? And a mortal, at that?" Aerandir asked holding in a snicker. "Really, dear brother, what are you coming to?" His 'dear brother' silenced him with a scathing glare as they made their way back to the Mirkwood palace.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you loony lama and Nathanoa for reviewing. Loony lama, you're so nice, and thanks for your opinion Nathanoa. I tried both your sites, but they didn't work, could someone just tell me what it is? Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
PS: There will be some character interaction with the main character and the other characters  
  
PPS: I don't understand why authors always want people to review, but I'll comply. REVIEW REVIEW!! AAAHHH! 


End file.
